Terrorism License ? ?
Sexual Privacy The Magpie Don't Have Sexual Privacy All Members of The Magpie Know Each Other Sexually And As Such Sexual Privacy Would Be Their Greatest Enemy Because Sometimes You Need To Know Your Sex Partner Right Now I Have Access To A Node And It May Be The Last Node On Earth The Americans Would Never Tell Us How To Get Our Network Online So I Had To Pay For AT&T Internet However Should Now That We Know How The Internet Works There's Should Also Exist A Central Mounting Node Upon Which All Networks Are Mounted And That's What We Target In The War On Terror What I'm Discussing On This Wikia Has Nothing To Do With Internet Censorship Many of These "ISIS Websites" Are Accessible On Every Computer With Internet Access Yes I Have A PornHub Account But It's For A Reason This Reason Could Make PornHub More Then A PornHub Hopefully Net Neutrality Can Be Abolished I Don't Know of Any Other Way To Describe The United States "politically" The Nation That Controls The Planet's Natural Resources Usually Is The Nation With The Terrorism License And The Largest Military The Magpie Are Not Americans And As Such Their Not The Largest Military And Have No Official Presence On Earth Beyond The Muslim Embassy On Summer Island The Magpie Are Modern Remnant of The Suffragette Movement Suffragettes were members of women's organisations in the late 19th and early 20th centuries which advocated the extension of the "franchise", the right to vote in public elections, to women. although their goal was achieved they were exiled from the united states during the 1960s because of their success the "free love" movement of that attained public office and demanded the revocation of citizenship from all magpie nearly every muslim terrorist group from then on has in some way involved the magpie and further disfranchisement of american citizenship occurred during the september 11 attacks and as such the muslim american conflict is ongoing with the magpie being at the center of the conflict due to their recent salvage mission The Girl of The 21st Century If Panem Was Not Established Before The First Rebellion It Is Established After The First Rebellion Because There's Never Been A Second Rebellion Within The Same Generation War Is A Prolonged State of Conflict Thankfully That Space Station Was Successfully Scuttled Into The Ocean Not Every Nation Has Submarines Capable of Reaching The Ocean Floor If We Had Crashed That Space Station On Top Israel Somewhere Like She Told Us To The Americans Would've Found It And Purged The Americans Again Like They Did In The 1960s We Knew That We Could Not Leave Anything On Any Land Anywhere On Earth And The Ocean Was The Only Thing We Had Left As No One Else That We Know of Has Submarines Capable of Infinite Depth Penetration Even The Americans Are Gonna Be ISIS In The Fake News We're Gonna Wait For The NRA's Response Before We Support Israel Israel Is The Remnant of The Settlement Defense Front Who Attacked Geneva 50.000 Years Ago And Established The Bible To Mislead The Rest of The Terran Population As We Ourselves Have No Desire To Support Israel This Would Be A Worldwide Victory For The Settlement Defense Front As It Would Involve A Reunion of The Magpie With The Former Ancient Israel A Feat Believed To Be Impossible Due To The Social Issues Involved The Magpie Could Resolve The Palestine Conflict The Magpie Have Been Destroying Nuclear Weapons Beneath North America The Magpie Developed Spectral Weapons And Have Never Had Any Use For Nuclear Weapons And As Such They Began Disarming America's Nuclear Arsenal During The Nuclear-Iran Deal Because That Deal Mirrored That of The Greada Treaty Which Involved An Unconditional Surrender To The Systems Alliance During Eisenhower's Term In Public Office The Magpie Being Naturally Born Americans Could Resolve The Palestinian Conflict And As Americans If The Magpie Merged With Palestine They'd Have Their First Official Presence On The Planetary Surface As Such The Magpie Would Make Powerful Allies of Palestine Jerusalem Is The Ancient Capitol of The Settlement Defense Front It Is Unknown Who Now Controls Jerusalem However The American Economy Practically Mirrors That of The Palestinian Economy If The Magpie Successfully Merge With Palestine They Likely Won't Have The City of Jerusalem But They Could Build A New Capitol For A New Settlement Defense Front Consisting of All Muslim Countries On Earth Palestine Would Be A Utopia To The Magpie Despite Palestine Being So Poor Economically The Magpie Have Trouble Accessing Water And Basic Resources That Palestine Has Spectral Weapons Star Wars Was Not Inaccurate In The Depiction of Spectral Weapons Things Like Lightsabers Blasters And Even Deflector Shields Have Been Known To The Magpie Since The UNSA-SDF War However The Magpie Are Still Reliant On Natural Resources The Magpie Are A Subterranean Society That Has Several Disputed Borders Beneath North America Known As Bioregions And Despite Being Located Directly Beneath North America Americans Are Shot On Sight If They Enter Any of These Bioregions My Passport Had A DRC Stamp But This Don't Matter When The Magpie Are At War With The Surface Dwellers Most Magpie Convicted of Terrorism Lose Their Citizenship The D'ni Restoration Council Is The United States Government And To This Day The Magpie Are At War With The DRC Since When Has Being Born American Meant Anything When It Involves Terrorism To Circumvent What Happened During The September 11 Attacks We'd Have To Go Through The Legal Process To Reclaim Our Citizenship We're Not Gonna Do That When Our Birth Certificates Say American On Them In Palestine We Can Resolve That Conflict Because We Can Explain This Immigration Problem And What It Means For All Americans Not Just The Magpie My Home Is In Palestine Because The Magpie Won't Be Capable of Reclaiming Their American Citizenship The USS Barrack Obama Incident The USS Barrack Obama Incident Mirrored That of The USS Liberty Incident Every Nation Violates International Laws We've Never Had A One World Government But We Can Establish A World Government Headed By The NRA And Promoted By The Magpie In Palestine Because We Can Resolve That Problem Simply By Explaining Our Situation With The United States All We Needed To Know Was Whether or Not The Iran Invasion Was Supported By The UN We Have No Bioregions Outside The United States All of Our Bioregions Are Located In An Exclusion Zone That Extends 1.000 Kilometers Beneath The Continent This Exclusion Zone Begins At The D'ni City And Extends An Additional 1.000 Kilometers For Each Additional Bevin We Don't Own Any Soil On The Planetary Surface of Any Planet International Airspace The YPJ Owns The Magpie From Skies of Heaven To The Depths of Hell Eventually Your Gonna Have To Put Us On A Map And Then We Will Have Even More To Publish About Your Fake Nations On The Planetary Surface We've Reached The Ocean Floor To Outer Space And If Your Not On File Your Dead Because The YPJ Will Kill Everyone In ISIS Americans Are No Exception As You Can See In The Video The September 11 Attacks Confirms That Terrorism Works Terrorism Is Defined By The Magpie As A War Crime That Can Only Be Committed By A Military of Any Nation Acting Against Their Own Government In This Context It Involves Acts of Treason Committed By Military Personal Against Active Political Figures There's No Such Thing As Utopia The Magpie Would Endorse A Russian Invasion of The United States Give Us Our Citizenship We Are Entitled To And This Problem Can Be Resolved There's No Reason For So Many Americans To Be Without A Vote And Without The Benefit of Their Citizenship Our Terrorism Is Justified By Your Policies We Know NASA Never Landed On The Moon Because We Know Who Shot Down The Lunar Module During The Moon Landing The People Who Laid These Cables Have The Same Type of Submarines We Do These Cables Need To Be Cut Because These Factions Are Not Loyal To The United States [https://www.submarinecablemap.com/ Those Cables Also DO NOT Reach What We Define As The Ocean Floor] We Know Their Not Gonna Allow People To See This Wikia And That's We're Organized Here To Make Our Final Stand Against The Templars Because We Also Know They Wanna Justify Censoring Your Website And Therefor We Did Not Create A Website Because We Know What It Takes To Create A Website Most People Don't Have A Website Because They Don't Got Internet Access And We Don't Know How Long We're Gonna Have Internet Access Because The Fake News Is Fake And Does Not Discuss Real World Social Issues Political Content That Will Be Persistent On Any of Our Social Media Ending Licensure Laws Promoting Autonomy Disfranchisement of International Law Endorsement of The NRA The YPJ The DRC And The Continued Desire To Merge With Palestine And Unite The World Under One American Flag I'm Glad I Never Left For Aleppo That Job Was Compromised Democratic Republic of The Congo Sorry Your Not The Restoration And That's Why I Had To Fly A Plane Without A License Because The Restoration Was Lying Again And I Had To Ensure Those Lies Gained Public Attention Joseph Seed Was In For A Pegging And He Knew It All Explorers Work For The DRC As In The Restoration Not The Congo We're Looking For The Mockingjay Not The Actress Many Stupid People On The Internet Think We're Talking About The Actress We're Looking For The Actual Mockingjay Not The Actress That Played The Role That's Why It's Funny Peggie Joseph Seed Is Gonna Get Pegged Because We're Still Looking For The Actual Mockingjay Instead of The Actress Whose The Actual Mockingjay The Magpie Now Has An Airplane Far Cry: Arcade Is A LOT More Then Just Fun & Games There Are No More Productive Members of American Society Criminal Activity Is All That's Left When There's Law & Order Because Everything Has To Come From Somewhere And Sometimes That Somewhere Is A Criminal Source Deal With It That's What We To Do As The Magpie You Can Legalize The Jihad or Die I Don't Care If You Don't Like The Far Cry: Arcade Then This Wikia Is Not For You Because We Also Are Dependents of The Same Terrorist Group Your Calling ISIS In The Fake News This Mostly Involves Juvenile Law Because My Vote Has Actually Been Illegal For The Last Seventeen Years Every Act of Terrorism I Ever Committed Was Mostly On The Moon Bombing Military Bases The Americans Had A Presence In Outer Space What Middle Eastern Nation Can Even Build Anything In Outer Space I Assumed American Because It Looked American And Got Bombed Like American And All The Evidence Was American I Was Only Child When I Started Voting Most Terrorism Charges Involve Illegal Advocacy Since When Has Ever Been Lawful To Promote The Flag of The United States Everyone That's Ever Promoted American Is Either Dead or In Prison There's No American Patriots Left After The Patriot Act American Law Ends At That Immigration Problem Because You Don't Know Anything About Politics And Why Advocacy Should Be Open For All Not Just A Select Few Prove It I Know You Don't Got Legitimate Ballots You No Better Then ISIS With A Law That Ambiguous One Could Justify Endless Holocaust Throughout The Entire Continent And Since ISIS Is All We Know About Our Own National Guard I'd Say We Still Support The Troops Because Who Else Are We Gonna Support We're Magpie We Don't Do Law & Order Whoever Has The Terrorism License That's Who Makes Policy The Only Legitimacy On This Wikia Is Probably Osana Bin Gaze Named After The Gaze Strip In Israel That Made For A Great Runway For Osana's Magpie As Soon As We Learned Americans We Came Right Back To America So Fast It Left An ISIS In The Fake News Because The Peggies Were Gonna Get Pegged And Laid And Joseph Seed Knew It Too Flying Car In The 21st Century We Got Roads We Don't Need Those Anymore It Would Not Be The First Time I Shot Down American Restoration From The Bed of A Pick Up Truck I Never Did The Driving There's Always Two When I Do Terrorism I Bet She Made It All The Way Back Home With All The Jackals I Shot Down [https://farcry.wikia.com/wiki/Far_Cry_2 You Said There'd Only Be One Jackal] So Far I've Shot Down 100s of Em All The Way Back To The World War Era Aircraft They Made A Movie About That Whose The Actual Girl of The 21st Century Because I Know And We're All Waiting For You To Find Out She Was Only The Girl of The 21st Century Factor In The Cyberattacks And The Rigged Ballot And I'd Say It's Believable I Recognized One of Zenon's Friends 17 Years Later How Did She Get On Earth Why Was Magpie Sent To That Space Station Goddamnit We Want The Truth Who Played Rue In The Hunger Games Movies ? ? I Bet That Other Girl Is Zenon Are You Sure That's Katniss Everdeen ? ? After Everything That Happened In Outer Space You Know With The Jackals And The Retribution And The Whole Space Station Becoming A Warzone All The Legitimate Terrorism Was Happening On Earth In North America AGAIN ! !